


content

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Shim Changmin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Burns, Cat Hybrid Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Injury, M/M, Omega Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Protective Shim Changmin, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Changmin has the afternoon off from training and working, and all he wants is to spend it with his omega; if he could stop being overprotective, that would be a bonus.





	content

Changmin stood in silence as he observed. The locked off garden to the dorm building is buzzing with activity. Bees float around the flowers planted for them, birds flit to and from the feeder, and ants march some food through a tiny hole in the wall. Changmin should inform a manager about that; God only knew what a saesang might be able to do with that hole.

But the nature in his garden wasn't what caught Changmin's eyes.

In the midst of it all, the sunbeams made tanned skinned glow; black hair shined as tiny hands pegged clothes to the line. Changmin watched in awe as his omega pegged socks to the clothesline. There was an aura of grace, speed and accuracy that Changmin could never harness.

The pegs are colour coded; two orange pegs hold a shirt, four purple ones hold his sleeping bottoms, and a single blue one holds each sock. His omega's obsessive-compulsive tendencies remain to be a help rather than a hindrance.

Changmin watches as Minseok pins the last sock to the washing line; his and Yunho's dance practice clothes should be dry in a few hours. Minseok spends a moment, tugging the cord to lift the washing line in the air. Minseok makes sure the clothes are at the correct height before he heads to the shed. He pulls the bird food out and moves to the feeder, making sure to top it up. Minseok stood by the shed after putting the feed back, watching the birds with a smile on his face.

Minseok finally turned to return inside the dorm building. He's finally aware of Changmin stood there, watching; Changmin can't help but laugh.

Minseok jumped; the small feline ears sat on top of Minseok's hair stuck upright in surprise. A squeak left the omega's throat before he started giggling. Changmin opened his arms, a smile on his face, and Minseok laughed softly. He walked into Changmin's arms, his tail flicking side to side as Changmin kisses the top of his head. Changmin merely holds him for a moment, rubbing up and down Minseok's spine.

They stayed that way, quiet and unmoving for a few minutes; Changmin counted three minutes. He felt the tip of Minseok's ears twitch against his chin, and Changmin smiled softly.

"Does Yunho-hyung, or our managers have you working?"

Minseok shook his head and stepped back. "I got bored and noticed the washing basket was overflowing. Are you home for lunch?"

Changmin smiled and shook his head. "I only had morning duties. I'm home now until tomorrow."

Minseok brightened up, smiling as he stepped past Changmin. "I have bulgogi cooking; lunch will be ready in a few minutes."

Changmin smiled and followed him inside. Minseok lead him upstairs, and Changmin hummed as they went. Minseok unlocked the door with his own key. It made Changmin's heart flutter at how natural it looked. Minseok must have felt Changmin's happiness in their bond; he looked over his shoulder with a big smile on his face, eyes shimmering slightly. Changmin leant forward, wrapping his arms around Minseok, tightly. Minseok purred softly, tail wrapping around Changmin's thigh before he pushed the front door open.

Changmin almost fell over the sill of the doorway, staring into the hallway. Usually, his and Yunho's shoes would be piled up, neatly and non-neatly, across the sides of the hall. Dust tended to gather because they didn't always have enough time to clean up.

The beige carpet was... beige. The dust had been vacuumed, removing the grey colouring from the fibres. A brand new shoe rack sat underneath the coat hooks. Their shoes were paired and arranged neatly. New coat racks had appeared next to their old ones. Their jackets and coats were spread across them less haphazardly.

Minseok chuckled, slipping his shoes off. Changmin watched him put them on the shoe rack and shook his head. "You bought us a shoe rack?"

"I kept tripping over shoes."

"And more coat racks?"

"I kept knocking them down when I walk by."

"Our carpet isn't grey!"

"That was just disgusting."

Changmin shook his head and headed into the kitchen. The sides were glistening clean, the trash had been taken out and the oven actually looked white. Changmin was left with his mouth open as he looked around. "You worked really hard today."

Minseok made a small noise as he padded past Changmin, tail swishing lazily. He stirred a pot, ears twitching as Changmin walked over. Minseok leant back against him as Changmin wrapped his arms around the omega. They stood in silence as Minseok stirred the bulgogi; Changmin pressed kisses across Minseok's hair and across the bottom of his ears. The silence remained, permeated only by Minseok's soft, content purring.

Changmin shifted his head to rest his chin on top of Minseok's skull, watching him stir the pot. "Are you okay to do all this? The managers didn't make you?"

"I chose to do it, and I also chose to walk out the dormitories and buy furniture for your messy rooms and am choosing to cook. We're sheltered, not helpless, Changmin."

Changmin could hear Minseok's smile in his voice and smiled in return. He buried his nose into the top of Minseok's hair, inhaling his scent. He was too worried sometimes about Minseok.

Omegas were sheltered in their society, kept in apartment buildings behind numerous locked doors and security procedures. Alphas weren't allowed to stay after nine pm and were banned if found after hours. Changmin had never seen Minseok do much in his old apartment; they used to mostly sit and watch television unless the mood called for the bedroom.

Changmin tended to panic too much when he came home to find Minseok had cleaned the entire apartment and been sweet-talked by Minho to do Super Junior's dormitories. He got worried when Minseok pulled all-nighters to do his university work, or when he didn't eat the last speck of food on his plate. He'd been told it would fade eventually - alphas seeing their omegas out of a controlled environment tended to evoke primal feelings to protect their bond mates.

Changmin worried sometimes that he was too overbearing. He was scared to annoy Minseok too much and his omega would get sick of him. He often had nightmares where he would wake up alone, his precious tiny kitten gone from his bed and the dorms. He would wake up in a sweat, breathing heavily; Minseok would already be awake from the way Changmin yelled out a no each and every time. Minseok would kiss his tears away, let himself be held as tight as Changmin needed to hold him and reassure him with a hot, blinding feeling of love thrumming through their connection.

Changmin still felt guilty from when he had woken up in the morning after a nightmare - Minseok had bruises from how hard Changmin had clung to him in his sleep. Minseok had brushed them off with soft kisses and a cuddle in an almost too hot bath to ease the tight muscles under the purple skin.

Minseok never seemed to get annoyed, though. He would roll his eyes and bat Changmin's fussing hands away, but for the most part he would indulge Changmin. He'd let himself be picked up and covered in kisses; Changmin would be allowed to run to and from rooms, doing the omega's small chores for him. Sometimes, he'd huff and stalk out the room, locking himself in their shared room. Changmin would shuffle around awkwardly, feeling terrible, until Minseok re-emerged. He'd wrap his arms around Changmin and apologise for being moody. Changmin would apologise and murmur against and kiss his soft ears. They'd cuddle and Minseok would usually be sleepy; Changmin would carry him to their shared bed and they'd fall asleep in each other's arms.

Changmin was dragged from his thoughts and his eyes flew open. He watched almost in slow motion as the pot was moved by Minseok's stirring and felt his heart drop. His hand reached out but he wasn't quick enough. Minseok jerked back from the stove, hissing as his delicate skin got caught by the flame. Changmin immediately stepped back, pushing Minseok gently towards the sink. He took a moment to make sure the saucepan was on the hob correctly before he stepped to Minseok's side. He already had his wrist under the cold water tap, but it wasn't the reddening angry skin that made Changmin's heart drop.

It was the sight of tears slipping down Minseok's cheeks.

Changmin leaned down and gently pressed his kiss to his skin, stopping the tears as they slid down. Minseok smiled weakly and Changmin kissed his forehead before turning his attention to Minseok's wrist.

Even under the cold water with the redness not fully produced, it was obvious it would blister. Changmin frowned and gently turned the tap a little faster. "Do you want me to call a medic?"

Minseok shook his head and sighed softly. "No, it's not too bad. It'll just need some cream and a bandage. We have it in the bathroom, I can sort it- Changmin?"

Changmin was already halfway to the bathroom, tugging the door open. His eyes went straight to the medicine cabinet and he yanked it open, heart pounding. His eyes were fuzzy for a moment, blurred, and it took him a moment to realise he was crying himself. Changmin shook his head and grabbed the items needed before he returned to the living area.

Minseok was sat on the couch, carefully drying his wrist with a tea towel. Changmin could swear he felt his heart break with each wince Minseok made. He sat down and took Minseok's elbow, gently turning him so Changmin could see. Minseok half folded the tea towel over the coffee table and watched in silence. Changmin couldn't have been more gentle as he covered the burn with cream, making sure to rub it in as much as he dared. It took too long - more than five minutes - before Changmin wiped his hand down and applied a bandage.

Changmin could see Minseok's smile in his peripheral vision; he tied the knot in the bandage and looked up, smiling back. "Feel better?"

"Hm, not really, I think you forgot something."

Panic took over Changmin's mind as he tried to think of what he had forgotten. Was he supposed to have worn gloves? Shit, he should have washed his hand before touching it at all-

"Magic kiss to make it better."

Changmin blinked at Minseok's soft smile and sighed softly. "You'll never get tired of driving me insane, will you?"

"I'm such a helpless omega, it's my only entertainment."

Changmin laughed before delicately taking Minseok's wrist. He pressed his lips to the bandage, once, twice, thrice, before leaning in. Minseok closed the gap between them.

Their lips met, soft and plush against each other, and Changmin carefully pulled Minseok into his lap. Minseok's good arm slipped around the back of Changmin's neck as they reangled themselves. Their lips started moving more insistent; Changmin's hands started moving of their own accord over Minseok's stomach.

Somewhere, he was aware of a constant beeping, and he furrowed his eyebrows. He inhaled sharply, filling his mind with the scent of his omega, his precious kitty cat, his-

"JESUS, GUYS!"

Minseok fell off Changmin's lap to the floor with a surprised hiss. Changmin blinked as he came back to reality, looking around.

The beeping noise, Changmin suddenly discovered, was the fire alarm. The fire alarm was beeping because the pot they left unattended was burning. Yunho was stood by it, turning the stove off with a shake of his head. "You two are ridiculous."

"We need a new stove." Changmin gently picked Minseok up, cradling him to his chest. Minseok wriggled, happy, and laid quietly.

"We do not need a new stove, this is almost brand new."

"It burned Minseok, we need a new stove."

"Aish," Yunho sighed as he dropped the pot into the sink, turning the tap on and forcing water into the too hot metal. "The stove did not intentionally burn Minseok, Changmin, we're not getting a new stove."

"Fine. But we're having take out tonight."

Changmin quickly covered Minseok's mouth with a laugh. Minseok squeaked indignantly, trying to say he could cook something else. Changmin's hand retreated quickly with a yelp as Minseok bit him.

Yunho sighed. "Hurry up and decide what you two are having, I need to change."

Minseok sighed and glowered at Changmin before he perked up. "Pizza?"

"Half and half?"

Minseok nodded and settled back down against Changmin's chest. Changmin lifted Minseok's arm, pressing another kiss to the bandage.

This was a life he was more than content to live.


End file.
